The Voice of a God
by PotCFan101
Summary: Or, how Savitar chose the voice for when he's in the armor. Rated T because Saw is a horror movie series.


Barry Allen, or rather, the time remnant of Barry Allen, paced around the warehouse he claimed as his evil lair. After Team Flash had shunned him for not being "the real Barry", the remnant had taken upon himself to ascend to what he believed was godhood. Deciding to continue the tragic cycle, the remnant had traveled to the future to build a newer, more hi-tech metallic suit, one that could be remote controlled even when he wasn't in it, then travelled back in time to create the philosopher's stone from calcified speed force. One of the final steps was to take the name Savitar, based on the god of motion of the Hindu religion.

With his armor, relic, and mythos complete, Savitar had just one last thing to do: find a voice for his armor. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done, as Savitar knew without a doubt that the suit itself couldn't mask his voice by normally speaking. Even if he vibrated his vocal cords, Team Flash would identify him fairly quickly, as they've all heard Barry garble his voice.

While Savitar pondered this, he turned on a television monitor for background noise, to keep himself occupied. As the monitor illuminated the darkened warehouse, the screen portrayed an old man sitting in a chair, hooked up to IV, and sporting a black coat with red on the inside.

"_Get his ass out of here."_

"_Actually, I will need to remain here, while you deal with your problem, Detective Matthews."_

Savitar's ears perked up. He recognized that voice. Even though he was a remnant of the real Barry, he still had all his memories. One of which was when he and Cisco were watch horror movies for Halloween, and they came across the Saw series. If Savitar was correct, the man speaking in the film was named John Kramer, also known as the serial killer Jigsaw.

"_Well, I haven't looked at the monitors for some time, so it'd be hard for me to say, but I would imagine that, um, he's cowering in a corner with a look on his face-"_

Savitar shut off the monitor. He knew how he would sound in his armor. Of course, Jigsaw didn't actually exist on this Earth, but on other Earths…

_Earth 204_

John Kramer sat at his desk in the old Gideon meatpacking facility, when all of a sudden, a white-blue flash of lightning blurred around the room before stopping in front of him, finally materializing.

"I was expecting Eric Matthews and his squad of police officers, not you." John murmured, removing his hood. "I also don't recall the existence of someone extremely fast as you."

"So you're Jigsaw." Savitar said in his normal voice, before he knelt down. As he got on his knees, the silver armor opened up, and Barry stepped out.

"The papers were the ones who gave me that nickname." John Kramer chuckled.

"So I've heard." Savitar interrupted.

"Are you here to arrest me?" Kramer asked. "Or to kill me? I would not bother. I've been dying of cancer for quite some time. There is nothing you could do that would be more painful."

"I could think of a few ideas." Savitar smirked. "But that's not why I'm here. I just need you to do something simple." Savitar took a small device out of his left pocket, while pulling out a couple pieces of paper from the other.

"I'd like you to speak into this."

John took the notecards and the microphone, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"You had to write these down?"

"Just do it."

"Very well." John merely glanced at the cards, before speaking.

"_I am the future Flash."_

"_I am Savitar, the God of Speed."_

"_You lose, Barry."_

"_One will betray you. One will fall. One will suffer a fate worse than death."_

"Voice scanning- complete."

"Excellent." Savitar grinned, and took the tiny microphone from Jigsaw. "I have to hand it to you, Kramer, you know how to put the fear in someone by just speaking." With that, Savitar got into his suit, and sped away, just moments before Detective Eric Matthews arrived to arrest the Jigsaw killer.

* * *

Back at Savitar's lair, the evil speedster was just finishing on the final pieces of his suit. With the tiny microphone finally installed into the suit's headpiece, he stepped inside, deciding to utter the first phrase he thought of as a test. What he came up with would become a declaration of his status as a god.

"_I am Savitar, the God of Speed. My ascension will come."_


End file.
